


蓝帽子花海

by Nrober



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, McHanzo Week, On the Road with Jesse and Hanzo, Or Very Little Plot That Is, Self-Indulgent, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrober/pseuds/Nrober
Summary: On the road during a mission, the gentlemen make a pit stop so one of them can experience a prettier side of the Lone Star state.执行任务途中，两位先生们停下来稍作小憩，这样他们中的一位就能体验一下孤星之州更美的一面。A translation of Bluebonnets by AlmaMeDuele.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 1





	蓝帽子花海

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bluebonnets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900125) by [AlmaMeDuele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaMeDuele/pseuds/AlmaMeDuele). 



> 作者注：  
> Mchanzo周第一天的提示：“第一次。”  
> 内容: 涉及到酒精/饮酒。

  


正值他们潜行任务的第二天，炙热的五月气候说服了他们、驱使他们跳下火车，自驾上路。投身于穿越德州的漫漫长旅前，麦克雷和半藏往借来的悬浮货车中载上了零食和补给品。或多或少受到从休斯敦出来时的交通拥堵的影响，高架10号线上的八百五十英里的旅程将花去他们9个小时。一开始，半藏似乎满足于旅程的变化，但在旅途的第一个2小时（和一张 _Johnny Cash精选集唱片*_ 为伴）之后，他产生了疑虑。

  


“从东部边境到埃尔帕索*真的有这么远吗？”半藏问，放下散弹枪，对着他手机上的任务摘要皱起眉头。

  


“没错，”麦克雷回答，放松地坐在驾驶座上。他的手里剥着一大把瓜子，脚搭上仪表盘。“就算有自动驾驶，这也是老长一段路。”

  


“火车本来只要这一半的时间。”

  


“根据时刻表，没错——”麦克雷停下来嚼了一把瓜子，“——但缺点是，我们会仍然坐在滚烫的火车后头，而不是在这里享受舒适的空调。”

  


“我应该带上防晒霜的。”半藏叹气，在音符从收音机里跳跃着传出时瞪着它。

  


麦克雷咧嘴朝他的搭档笑了笑，“或者一顶帽子。”

  


“正如他们说的，”半藏哼了一声，关闭手机屏幕，流畅地戴上太阳镜。“德州的一切都大的要命*，甚至是逃离它所需要的距离。”

  


“要是你想的话咱们可以回火车上去，”麦克雷提议，“在新布朗费尔斯*有个车站，但这可能会耽搁几个小时。”

  


“并不值得。”半藏向后靠去，看向窗外。“死局帮将在两天内带着他们的武器从图森*过境。我们越早到达就越好。我宁愿——”

  


麦克雷注意到了停顿。“宁愿什么？”

  


“路边。”半藏坐起来，指向窗外。“看。”

  


枪手的视线越向窗外。双层高架的两翼，绵延起耀眼的蔚蓝，它们飞驰着掠过。无际的绿色覆盖了山丘和田野，远超他们任何一人目所能及。

  


“噢，嘿，”麦克雷欢呼起来，“蓝帽子*！”

  


“蓝帽子，”半藏重复道，眯起眼睛，他抬起自己的太阳镜。

  


“对，是一种野花。遍布了整个德州。”

  


“啊，”半藏漫不经心地说，看得入了迷，“对，我想过那肯定是某种花。这么大片的蓝！”

  


“成片的蓝色，”麦克雷赞同道。“这东西还挺有名气，它是种地域象征，背后有着各种各样的神话和传说。

  


“真的？”

  


“它们到了春天就冒出来，漫山遍野地盛开，一直遍布到任何有雨的地方。”

  


“遍布整个州域？”

  


“大部分区域。”

  


“它们是人工栽培成那样的吗？”边问，半藏边在手机上输入起来。不要抬头麦克雷就能猜到，他的搭档正在网络上查询这种绚丽的现象。“肯定有一个用来传播它们的系统，不是吗？”

  


“可能在危机之前或之后有过一个，”麦克雷说，从胡子上捡走一颗零碎的瓜子壳。他把它弹回零食袋里。“也可能它们只是些真正顽强的小植物，磕一磕继续走*，无论遭受多大的打击。”

  


“ _Lupinus texensis_ ”，半藏从手机上大声念出，“德克萨斯羽扇豆。”他看向麦克雷，“他们只在这儿生长？不在新墨西哥州吗？”

  


“据我所知，没错儿。”

  


半藏的目光瞟向高架沿线起伏的蓝带。他轻声说，“多么独特。”

  


弓箭手的评价让麦克雷思索了几秒，他卷起装瓜子的口袋，靴子甩落回地板。他输入密码，将自动驾驶转回手动。“可不仅是这样。”

  


“你在做什么？”半藏吃惊地问。

  


“从下一个出口开出去。”

  


弓箭手毫不买账。“原因？”

  


“和杰西麦克雷公路旅行的第一条规则：‘一定要时不时停下来松松腿。’”

  


这下，弓箭手更加疑惑了。“我们要停下来？”

  


“我刚刚想起，”麦克雷狡黠地说，“这是你第一次来到孤星之州，还在它风华正茂的时候。觉得你该来张特写。”

  


半藏摘下眼镜。“杰西，我们必须要在二十四小时之内赶到图森。”

  


“放松，哈尼，我们还有大把时间。”

  


“不只是 _赶到_ 图森”，半藏继续道，在卡车减速时指向岔路标志。“还要在图森 _建立据点_ ，随时准备拦截经过的死局帮，一旦羁押歹徒就要检查武器，然后将报告发回给温斯顿——”

  


麦克雷转向一条双车道的蜿蜒山路，驶向山丘。“三十分钟撑顶，蜜桃。这会值得一看的。”

  


半藏探头扫视他们身后渐行渐远的小道。“我们还要走多远？”

  


“足够你好好看看。”

  


\---

花田距离高架路2英里，被木桩和生锈的铁丝网围了起来。他们从卡车上下来，锁上门，漫步在路边的碎石道上。杰西检查了巡查无人机和监视机器人的踪迹；他一无所获，但还是带上枪膛满载的维和者放在枪套里，以防万一。

  


受到这一景象的诱惑，半藏从杰西身边走开几步，蹲下去观察一簇蓝帽子上悬停的一只巨大墨蝶。它盘旋在花瓣上——顶上有白色的斑点和瘀伤般的紫纹——然后飞向另一簇花。

  


“它们没有味道，”他评价道，拨弄着绿色的粗壮花茎上的花瓣。

  


“也不尽然，”杰西回应，在帽檐的阴影下眯起眼睛，扫视花田，“大多数时候光是它们的景象就能让人着迷，我猜。”

  


半藏指向花田中密集的一片。“还有红色的吗？”

  


闻言，杰西看过去；鲜明的绯红色花茎点缀在盛放的花海中，如同蹿起的火舌。

  


“没错，”他说，“那是另一种的植物。有个漂亮的名字，我记得叫做——”

  


“ _Castilleja*_ ,”半藏提示说。他凝视着手机屏幕，查找更多信息。“又叫‘印第安画笔。’”

  


杰西微笑起来；嘴角暖得像夏日的阳光。“瞧瞧，你这 _西班牙语_ 发音正得像是本地人。”

  


半藏回以他一个省慎的微笑——一个杰西现在立刻认出，那是他有所克制的表达喜爱的标志。

  


暗自雀跃，杰西试探着栅栏上的一根铁丝网。“来吧，亲爱的。让咱们去散个步。”

  


“等等，”半藏脱口而出，把手机放回口袋。 “到花田里去？”

  


“对。为什么不？你穿着靴子呢，不是吗?”

  


半藏绷紧了。“我们这会是非法入侵。”

  


“那可也从没阻止过我们。”

  


“没错，”半藏干巴巴地同意了，“但这是隐秘行动。如果受到质疑或调查，我们的身份可能会暴露，由此不能冒险被抓住。”

  


“方圆几里内没有一个人影，半藏，我们就逛这一小会儿，没事的。”

  


“我应该带上我的弓，以防被看到——”

  


然而枪手将一条铁丝网拉下到足够跨过一条腿的高度。“翻过去的时候小心你的衣服，可不想它们被撕破了。”

  


无言以对的半藏看着杰西——高筒的马靴*，红色的羊毛，温暖的皮肤——他点燃一根雪茄，漫步走进花丛。没什么能拦住杰西麦克雷；如果他想到花丛走一走，要想拦住他可不能只靠几根栅栏。

他叹口气，翻过围栏，跟在他身后。“我们别走太远。”

  


“不走远，”杰西向他保证。“只饱个眼福。”

  


  


他们在炎热的下午途经牧场。几只斑点奶牛在第二道围栏后保持距离徘徊；他们警惕于牧场员工和无人机，转而绕向一小圈橡木阴影遮蔽的田野。半藏惊叹这一股郁郁葱葱的春意。在德州砂石的环绕之下，其他柔软的土地则只能让位于鹅卵石。土壤贫瘠不堪。一条干涸的溪水布满了白色的石灰石，白得像是粉笔。一些棕色的山丘切开了地平线，穿插在无际的蓝色牧场和更蔚蓝的天空之间。蝉鸣四下里低声不歇，轰鸣着组成合唱；两人无声地走过起伏的花海，听这份静寂不时被鸟鸣和被惊起的滋滋叫着的逃离的蚂蚱打断。

  


半藏将手机高举到一大丛矢车菊上，拍摄照片。“我从不知道你喜欢花。”

  


“噢，是啊。”杰西懒散地说。“这么多年漂泊在外，我和大自然母亲相处得还不错。”

  


“在家乡，我们有关于花的节日，”半藏说，“每到春天，就会有满树鲜怒放的美景。它们——”他停下来，搜索着合适的词语，“——美不胜收。”

  


杰西越过肩膀向他咧嘴一笑。“听说过一些关于那些花的事。”

  


半藏抬起头。“是吗？”  
  


“ _Sakura(樱花)_ ，对吧？粉色的花？我见过的每张照片都感觉是你能想象到的最美的东西。”

  


心生愉悦，半藏拭去他脖子上的一滴汗珠。“想象从来比不上亲眼所见。它们成片地飘下让地面变成白色，如同落雪。”他惆怅地看向天空。“那样的体验使人犹记生活短暂，却美丽。没有任何东西能与其比拟。我认识的每一个人都声称，那景色触及灵魂，且难以忘怀。”

  


杰西转过身来伸展双臂，示意四周好像在说 _就如此刻。_ “我猜这不太比得上，但仍然很不错，是吧？”

  


“确实，”半藏静静地说。随后，他好奇地凝视着枪手，“你经常看到这些吗？之前，当你还是死局帮成员——或是暗影守望的时候？”

  


“更多是在我还身陷于赏金的日子里，”杰西回答。“我和莱耶斯在各州执行任务的时候要假扮游客，但漂泊的日子自有其吸引力。”

  


半藏狡黠地笑起来。“这也是那样吗？”

  


杰西轻轻磕了磕雪茄灰。“嗯？”  
  


“这些花。偏离正途，来到这儿。你是在故意吸引我吗？”

  


杰西面向他，脸颊泛红，牙齿闪耀。他咧嘴笑起来，胡子拉渣又英俊非凡。“也许吧。”

  


半藏从他身边挤过，轻哼一声。“也许？”

  


“我可能是有试着在诱惑你，对。”

  


他的指尖梳理过麦克雷的机械前臂，亲昵深情。“你觉得这起作用了吗？”

  


“你来告诉我。”

  


半藏伸手去够枪手的雪茄，将它从他唇边抽出，吸了几口。他把它塞回杰西嘴里（被塞得马马虎虎的），撇开对方前额的一束头发（被向上扬起），看进那双睁大的深色眼眸时，他轻柔地说，“只有一点。”

  


“好吧，那么。”杰西弯下腰，在锦簇的花丛中翻找着，起身时向半藏递上一朵盛开的花。它的五片叶子闪耀着薄荷绿的光泽，像一颗浅色的星星。“让我再努力一把，甜心。”

  


“嗯哼？”

  


“一个小小的纪念。为你第一次来到矢车菊花海。”

  


半藏向前凑近，盯着花瓣。“网页上说采摘它们是违法的。”

  


杰西笑起来，几声干巴巴的 _哈哈_ 。“啊，要命。请别告诉其他人，亲爱的。我不想让任何人以为我从前触犯过法律。”

  


接过花，半藏将它别进衬衫口袋，蹲下身来。他狡猾地若有所思地说，“不，我们可不想让这发生。”

  


“你在做什么呢？”

  


弓手拔起一小枝红色的花，将它递向杰西。“当一回罪犯。”

  


杰西轻柔地在拇指和食指间旋转着那朵印第安画笔。“承认有罪。”

  


半藏用拇指推起那帽子，给了他一个短暂、扎人的吻。杰西倾向他，试图追逐、延续它——但半藏拉开了距离。

  


“那么，把这当做一个承诺，”他轻声低语，“为了你向我展示的这些，有朝一日，我会带你去看看盛开的樱花。”

  


杰西仿佛被点亮了。“你会吗？”

  


“会。”

  


“大老远地去到花村？”杰西追问，笑容扩大到了耳根。“认真的？”

  


“没错。我们会惊叹于花树、食物，并开怀畅饮。”

  


“畅饮一通在我听起来不错。”

  


“很好。”半藏退后一步，捕捉了一张照片：枪手的背后是无尽的蓝，拿着一株鲜红的 _castilleja_ _。_ “因为我们会做很多那样的事。”

  


大笑起来，杰西与弓手分享了他帽檐的阴影。“ _现在_ 是谁在诱惑谁了？”

  


\---

他们爬进卡车，点燃发动器，准备好导航系统返回高架路。半藏伸手触到牛仔的手；杰西握在手里紧了紧，将他们的十指锁在一起。

  


在他们行驶的途中，鲜花落坐在仪表盘上，花茎交错，红蓝相间。Johnny Cash的旋律在收音机里响起，大胆地吟唱渴望着——这是一首关于因为采摘了花朵而要前往监狱的歌*。

  


【完。】

  


作者注：

向所有曾经或正居住在德州的读者们致以问候。它不再是我的家了，我也并不是特别怀念住在那里的日子，但有些部分我始终无法忘怀——也就是每年春天高速路两旁的景色。  
\- 参考：[Bluebonnets](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lupinus_texensis), [Indian paintbrushes](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Castilleja_indivisa). [Johnny Cash's song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIFQkbhTIGk).

\- 虽然麦克雷并不是来自德州（据我们所知是这样），但我无法想象他不熟悉西南部地区及周围的声声色色。

\- 感谢 Aki 关于“第一次来到矢车菊花海”的笑话以及前几天附带的涂鸦，启发了我的灵感。

\- 摘取德克萨斯州的野花不再是违法的，但也许在 Omnic 危机之后，环保主义者将这个神话变成了一项实际的法律。

\- 我现在正在写另外几章的小说，所以我可能不会把每周的提示都写完，但我有点想把这一章也写进去。

  


  


  


注释：

Johnny Cash精选集唱片（Johnny Cash’s Greatest Hits）：Johnny Cash，美国音乐家，乡村音乐创作歌手、电视音乐节目主持人，音乐风格包括乡村、摇滚、蓝调、福音、民间、说唱。多次获得格莱美奖，已入驻五个音乐名人堂。以低沉而特别的歌声著称，其人特立独行（常身穿黑色，有“黑衣人（Man in Black）”的绰号。曾有毒瘾史。他的大部分作品，尤其晚期作品，常常回响着悲伤、精神忧郁和救赎的主题。他被公认为美国音乐史上最具影响力的音乐家之一。国内读者最耳熟能详的一首歌曲《Hurt》就是他原唱。

（P.S. 这张精选集有兴趣的朋友可以去搜索听一听。我一点都不奇怪半藏在听了2小时后会产生宁愿回到闷热的火车里的动摇。别误会，歌是好歌，但是。以及专辑第一首歌就是Hang The Fool里老麦唱过的Ring of Fire =w=。）

埃尔帕索：El Paso，是美国德克萨斯州艾尔帕索县县治，位于德州极西部，隔格兰德河与墨西哥的华雷斯城相望。是该州第六大城、全国第十九大城市。其都会区人口为736,310。 1873年设市，具有浓厚的西班牙文化色彩。埃尔帕索和格兰德河对岸的华雷斯城都在西班牙帝国皇家内陆大道上。

新布朗费尔斯：New Braunfels，新布朗费尔斯是美国的一个城市。位于德克萨斯州科马尔县和瓜达卢佩县。新布朗费尔斯是科马尔县的行政中心所在地，也是圣安东尼奥-新布朗费尔斯大都市统计区的第二大都市。

德州的一切都大的要命：原文Everything is bigger in Texas, even the distance needed to escape it.什么事情一旦发生在德克萨斯，都不是小事。个人理解意思是要棘手一点，感觉也可以指关于尺寸的黄腔。

图森：Tucson，位于美国亚利桑那州南部皮马县，是该州南部第一大城市，全州第二大城市、美国第32大城市和第52大都会区。图森也是皮马县的县治所在。该城位于凤凰城-图森太阳谷走廊，三面环山。

蓝帽子：原文 Bluebonnet，实际上就是矢车菊（德克萨斯羽扇豆），学名是下文半藏念的“ _Lupinus texensis_ ”和“The Texas lupine”，“Bluebonnet”是它的俗称，所以先译成“蓝帽子”。

这东西还挺有名气：原文Kind of a big deal out there, “I'm kind of a big deal”这个短语常用于幽默场合，表示某人通常假装自负(颇有自嘲意味)或非常重要。然而，有些人可能会这样说并且很严肃，因为他们认为自己很“重要”。

磕一磕继续走：原文take a lickin’ and keep comin’ back，衍生自“take a licking and keep on ticking”，天美时（Timex）手表的经典广告语，直译就是“舔一舔继续走”，用于形容在承受到伤害后仍然能继续运作，坚韧不拔。

 _Castillo：传说此花来源于一个没有画笔的小男孩，神秘的老者送给他的画笔最后变成了花卉，故这种花也叫画笔花。_ _*：_ 印第安画笔花，俗名”火焰草“，其又名繁缕景天、卧儿菜，为玄参科草本植物，原产于美洲乌拉圭等地。传说此花来源于一个没有画笔的小男孩，神秘的老者送给他的画笔最后变成了花卉，故这种花也叫画笔花。美国著名的童话作家Tomie A. dePaola (Thomas Anthony dePaola) 根据这个故事写过一本书: Legend of the Indian Paintbrush. 现在被美国许多小学当作教材.（类似我们的神笔马良。）

高筒马靴：原文a tall streak of leather，实在没概念是什么。 只查到”a tall streak of leather“是指带跟马靴，而“long streak of piss”指又高又瘦的人，当然是在骂人的语境里用。后者好像不太合适，结合后文的名词排比，译为“高筒马靴”。

关于因为采摘了花朵而要前往监狱的歌：这首歌是“[Stark ville City Jail](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIFQkbhTIGk)”。Jonny Cash曾在1965年因半夜穿过一个私人花田而被以采摘花朵的罪名被捕，这是他所有被捕经历中最离奇的一次。他在一次演唱会上以现场弹唱的方式诙谐地讲述了这个故事。不过，在文章开头提到的专辑中并没有找到这首歌。

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：  
> 感谢@路路 的Beta! 如同注释里大家所看到的，作者用了大量的西部梗，同时文笔优美又意味深长，一切错误都是我的。向Sam致以敬意，与我们分享了这么好的文。  
> 在编辑的过程中发现了不少错误，重新精校排查了一遍，希望尽可能减少疏漏。  
> 这篇译文最初于17年5月发布在Loft，在平台的自我阉割中不幸遇难，简中逃亡，感谢AO3还有暂时的容身之处。  
> 以及，原文发布于2016年12月，2020年了，现在我们都知道老麦真的来自德州了。


End file.
